


Honey

by OdeyPodey



Series: College Nein [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Oddities, i love these two, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Yeza comes home to a silent apartment. Concerned for his family's well being, he decides to investigate.
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: College Nein [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923904
Kudos: 20





	Honey

Yeza carefully shut the door to their apartment as quietly as he could, eyes scanning the living room for the other inhabitants. He frowned, finding an empty space stilled by the evening outside. It had been cleaned, toys put away and blankets shoved into the wash from what he could assume. The windows in the kitchen were open, the small flowers in the box had been watered from what he could assume by the small cup sitting on the sill. He carefully set down his bag from work. His jacket slipped off close behind it, set on it’s hanger in the entryway. 

He leaned down and began to untie his shoes. The house was eerily quiet, especially concerning the fact that their son usually came running down the hall in search of his father with his wife close behind. Only, tonight no noise came. No son and no wife came in search of him. No light in the small hallway flicked onto alert him someone was still awake. He stood up again and set his shoes in the little row. He sighed quietly as he made his way down the hallway. 

Stopping momentarily at Luc’s room, he opened the door slightly. The lights were off and his window was wide open, moonlight drifting into a small space on the floor. A soft glow from the sticky glow in the dark stars on the ceiling made its way around the room. He could just faintly see their son curled up in his bed, asleep. He sighed and shut the door again. 

His eyes drifted down to his watch. It read back  _ 11:30 _ . He frowned again and looked towards their bedroom door. Veth was usually awake until he’d arriven home and was climbing in bed with her. Now, the lights were off and the door was only open ajar. He sighed and moved towards it. Nudging it open, his eyes adjusted to the moonlight. He scanned the room, silent and, of course, dark. He frowned as he noticed the lump curled up in bed, every so often shivering. He carefully slipped into the room and shut the door as quietly as he could.

“Yeza?” Veth’s voice sounded exhausted, sad. It caused something in his chest to ache.

“Yeah. Yeah it’s me.” He moved towards her. “I thought you’d be awake, sorry if I was loud.”

“No.” She rolled over to look up at him. “I’ve been awake. I was waiting for you.”

Yeza frowned, placing a hand on her cheek. “You sound upset. Is everything okay?”

“Just tired.” She leaned into the touch. “I’m just really tired.” 

“You sure?” He watched her nod, rolling back over to try and sleep. “Let me get changed and I’ll come get in bed? Okay?”

“Alright.”

He stood there, hand lingering in the air, slowly pulling his hand away. He looked down and then turned to get changed. There was an awkward silence between the two, words hanging in the air that remained unsaid by the two, a tension being pulled at like a thin line. Yeza couldn’t hear the other making noise. Knowing Veth she was either mad at him or asleep, or she’d be talking her ear off.

He finally turned, moving to climb into bed by her. Yet, no words were spoken. Veth’s eyes were closed by something in Yeza knew she knew he was there and watching her. Judging by the fact that she shifted closer to him, it somewhat solidified that idea.

“Veth. What’s wrong?” He watched her, carefully pushing the hair out of her face.

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “Same thing that always bugs me. Just everything and anything. I feel bad you work so much and I don’t help with that and I feel bad that you come home so late and that you’re stuck with me.”

“Well, work hours are sucky regardless.” He shifted to face her. “And I’m not stuck with you, Veth. I chose to be with you.”

“Yeza. We have a kid, you’ll be stuck with me no matter what happens.”

“Where’s this coming from?” He frowned. “Not that I’m expecting you to know and not that you have to figure that out. But you shouldn’t feel like this, honey.”

“I really don't know.” Her eyes opened and looked towards him. “I feel guilty you have to settle for someone like me.”

Yeza watched her closely before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly against his chest.

“I didn’t settle for you. I chose to be here and to stay here because I love you, Veth.” He sighed quietly. “Nobody in this entire world would ever have to sell me on loving you because I already do.”

Veth fell quiet after a second, processing. Yeza held her closer, tighter. 

“I love you,” she mumbled, wrapping an arm around him.

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I usually have a very set in stone title for these when I make the doc, based on something else. Like I have a Vex/Percy thing I'm writing named "Stay Alive" based on the line "Stay alive, that would be enough" from Hamilton. However, this title was just "feCKING MY B A B I E S I LOVE T H E M S O M U CH SLFHDSFSLK" so.... yeah thank you past Kayla so so much for your continued support of my one single braincell.   
> -  
> This was supposed to be up YESTERDAY but it wasn't :/. So instead of Oddities, I'll be posting this one  
> Thank god because Oddities wasn't done EITHER  
> I'm falling ap a r t guys I S W E A R  
> -  
> Okay, that's it for todays notes! I hope you guys liked this one, I rather liked writing my "fecking babies" as I would say. I might write more in the future, I just thought I could establish them in the Oddities universe prior to bringing Yeza in.  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks!


End file.
